pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sudowoodo
| name='Sudowoodo'| jname=(ウソッキー Usokkie)| image=185Sudowoodo.png| ndex=185| evofrom=Bonsly| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= Su-doh-wu-doh | hp=70| atk=100| def=115| satk=30| sdef=65| spd=30| total=410| species=Determination Pokémon| type= | height=3'11"| weight=83.8 lbs.| ability=Sturdy Rock Head| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Sudowoodo (ウソッキー Usokkie) is a -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Bonsly. Bonsly evolves into a Sudowoodo at any level when it knows the move Mimic. Special Abilities Sudowoodo have the Rock Head and Sturdy Abilities. Sudowoodo, though a type, looks more like a type by use of adaptive mimicry. Because of this, foes might be fooled into not using type attacks, (which types are resistant to, and types are weak to) Sudowoodo can camouflage itself as a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. In the Anime The first appereance of a sudowoodo in the anime is in the episode "Type Casting". Brock has a Sudowoodo that evolved from his Bonsly in "Leave it to Brocko". In the manga In Pokemon Golden Boys Gold had a Sudowoodo nicknamed Sudo. Game Info Locations | goldsilver=Route 36| gsrarity=One| crystal=Route 36| crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Battle Frontier| erarity=One| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Routes 214 and 221| dprarity=Common| platinum=Route 221| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 36 and Mahogany Town| hgssrarity=Two| blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Channel=Mt. Snowfall| Trozei=Secret Storage 4 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Sinister Woods (1F-4F)| PMD2=Zero Isle North (B21F-B25F) Shimmer Desert (2F-9F)| Ranger2=Chroma Road Haruba Village| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Sudowoodo| gold=Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears to be closer to a rock than a grass.| silver=It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining.| crystal=If a tree branch shakes when there is no wind, it's a Sudowoodo, not a tree. It hides from the rain.| ruby=Sudowoodo camouflages itself as a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. However, because the forelegs remain green throughout the year, the Pokémon is easily identified as a fake during the winter.| sapphire=Sudowoodo camouflages itself as a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. However, because the forelegs remain green throughout the year, the Pokémon is easily identified as a fake during the winter.| emerald=It mimics a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. But since its forelegs remain green throughout the year, it is easily identified as a fake in the winter.| firered=It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It really hates water, so it will disappear if it starts to rain.| leafgreen=Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears to be closer to a rock than a plant.| diamond=Despite appearing to be a tree, its body is closer to rocks and stones. It is very weak to water.| pearl=It stands along paths pretending to be a tree. If it starts raining, it seems to disappear.| platinum=To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain.| heartgold=Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears more similar to rock than to vegetation.| soulsilver=It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining.| black=To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain.| white=To avoid being attacked, it does nothing but mimic a tree. It hates water and flees from rain.| }} Side Game Data |number=031 |pokemon=Sudowoodo |group=Rock |fieldmove=Crush 2 |pokeassist=Rock |entry=It attacks by dropping rocks every so often. |hp=1176 |onsight=Disguised as a Curious Tree. }} Trivia *Sudowoodo is the first pure rock-type Pokémon. *In one episode of the anime there is a discussion between 2 scientists trying to discover if Sudowoodoo is a Rock-type or a Grass-type. Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon